


Harley Quinn - TV Rots Your Brain

by Nathaniel_Quietly



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, Harley Quinn (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 16:19:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16411814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathaniel_Quietly/pseuds/Nathaniel_Quietly
Summary: So for those who havent heard, October is here and we at DC Animated Adventures are teaming up with Nazario Designs to giveaway the complete Batman: The Animated Series on DVD! Chris will draw a villain a day and you just write a short 400-500 word story about that character and you're entered! That simple!Lance and I decided that we wanted to play along as well, even though we're not qualified to win (as we are putting on the contest). Here's my entry for today: Harley Quinn! This one's nuts, y'all. (Check outThe DCAA Facebookfor more information.)





	Harley Quinn - TV Rots Your Brain

SCENE 1. HARLEY'S DREAM HOUSE, B&W INT.

1.

JOKE VAN DYKE opens the front door. He takes a deep breath, and looks around the room, giving the studio audience an applause break.

JOKE: Honey, I'm home!

2.

Pull back to show JOKE VAN DYKE strut into the living room. He’s got a big grin on his face, his chest is puffed out; he’s the king of the castle. He’s also not looking where he’s going, and trips into a perfect somersault over the ottoman that’s in the middle of the floor for some reason. Pause for laughter.

JOKE: Ooooof!

3.

Cut to HARLEY TYLER MOORE, leaning in the doorway of the kitchen. She’s wearing a frilly white apron over her stylish and appropriate pants suit. Beneath her domino mask, she’s giving a loving but exasperated look at her husband. Pause for applause break.

HARLEY: Welcome home, Puddin’! Dinner is in the oven!

4\. 

JOKE VAN DYKE is standing, dusting himself off. He’s still grinning, he’s unhurt, it was all in fun. Pan with JOKE as he walks to HARLEY.

JOKE: Baby, you’re the greatest!

5\. 

Pull in as JOKE VAN DYKE and HARLEY TYLER MOORE share a chaste but affectionate kiss. Make sure their hips are in no way touching!

6.

CUT TO: CLIFF HUXTABATS barging into the room from a side door. He’s wearing a garishly loud sweater, and even underneath that midnight black cowl, we can see he’s angry.

CLIFF: Get away from her, you filthy degenerate!

 

SCENE 2. HARLEY’s MALT SHOPPE, COLOR, INT.

1.

CLIFF HUXTABATS pulls HAR-LISA BONET, now dressed in the finest 80’s fashion, from DJ JAZZY JOKE's arms. 

**(BS &P NOTE: Pretty sure this is conflating "The Fresh Prince of Bel Air" with "The Cosby Show." Check references and re-write.)**

HAR-LISA: Hey wait, what?

DJ JAZZY JOKE: Hey, Mr. Bats, what up?

2\. 

Tight on CLIFF HUXTABATS. He is ignoring JAZZY JOKE--he directs all dialogue in this scene to HAR-LISA.

CLIFF: No daughter of mine is going steady with a reprobate like him!

3.

Cut to THE JOKEZ, his green hair slicked back, his leather jacket the essence of cool. He’s giving them both the thumb’s up.

**(BS &P NOTE: See previous note re: Continuity. Happy Days never crossed over with either program.)**

THE JOKEZ: ‘Eeeeeeeeeeeey!

4.

Enter JESSIE PAM-O, wearing a GOTHAM BAY-Side HIGH cheerleader’s uniform. She’s got long, luscious red hair, full lips, and a slightly green complexion.

JESSIE: Harley Quinn-poswksy, what is wrong with you?!?

 

SCENE 3. GOTHAM BAY-SIDE HIGH. LISA FRANK PORTFOLIO, INT.

1.

HARLEY QUIN-POWSKY, now attired in the same GOTHAM BAY-Side HIGH uniform as JESSIE PAM-O, walks across camera to PAM-O.

HARLEY: What do you mean, Red?

JESSIE: Oh, come on, Harl. What shenanigans are Bat Morris and A.C. Joker getting up to in order to win your heart now? 

2.

Cut to BAT MORRIS and A.C. JOKER standing near the lockers, looking at the two young woman and leering.

BAT MORRIS: *snickers*

A.C. JOKER: *snickers*

3\. 

NIGHT-UEL “SCREECHWING” POWERS walks into frame. He is wearing a violently loud hawaiian shirt and has ridiculous, curly hair.

SCREECHWING: Zoiks! *makes dumb nerd face*

4.

SCREECHWING exits frame.

5.

BAT MORRIS and AC JOKER high five, while HARLEY and JESSIE look on, their expressions loving but exasperated. 

FREEZE FRAME.

END.


End file.
